Talk? Or walk?
by In.The.Closet.97
Summary: End of season 2 when Jane and Maura aren't talking. This is Jane's way of getting her friend back. And in the process Jane finds out Maura's secret!


**Talk? Or walk? **

_Rated M_

_Summary : End of season 2 when Jane and Maura aren't talking. This is Jane's way of getting her friend back. And in the process Jane finds out Maura's secret!_

**_A/N : this story contains femslash, BDSM and the idea of forced sex. If you do not like do not read! _**

It had been long enough since Maura and Jane had stopped talking and by long enough Jane meant a week. She hadn't meant to shoot Maura's father obviously. He was going to shoot her and Frost. Jane wouldn't have been surprised if he was aimed his gun to shoot at Maura.

The truth is the only reason Jane actually shot paddy was because she wanted to help Maura, if she had got shot, Jane wouldn't know what to do. She would be so lost. The first time that Jane faced Charles Hoyt with Maura was when She first realised that she was in love her.

Jane always said to herself "You're Catholic you can't be a lesbian" but then fought against the statement saying "well if God doesn't accept me like this then he isn't the one I want to be believing in"

Back to Maura, last week they were on an undercover. The last words she said to Jane as a friend were "what could go wrong ?".

Jane missed her so much. Usually they would run together on a Sunday, Jane went running by herself yesterday, no Maura. She had a lot of time to think though whilst she was running. Until then she hadn't realised how much Maura took up her life. At Sunday dinner she wasn't there, running not there, lab results she was not there. So it's safe to say that Jane missed her.

Today pushed Jane to the edge though, she had had enough of Maura blanking her and avoiding her. She had to do something about it, that was when the idea hit her. Jane was sitting at her desk and remembered back to when her and Maura were friends. She remembered having a particularly strange conversation with Maura about what was in the chest at the bottom of her bed.

Maura hadn't told her what was in it but Jane being a detective, she needed to know. Her excuse was I want to know if my friend is a criminal, it wouldn't make a difference to her feelings anyway, she would just have to deal with loving a criminal. However in the chest there weren't any drugs or dead bodies. Oh no! There was something very different in this chest. Something Jane was unprepared for.

The chest was full of leather corsets, furry handcuffs, bondage tape, vibrators. Not the cheap vibrators, the chest had expensive hitachi wands and vibrating rabbits. She never knew this side of Maura, the further she looked in the chest the more she was surprised. She found nipple clamps, nipple shields, pussy rub and ball gags. She even found a chastity belt, one that was thin enough to fit under work clothes!

But back to her amazing idea, she had already fucked up her friendship with Maura, she might as well go for it. Her idea was just walk into autopsy handcuff Maura, drag her home in handcuffs and make Maura listen to her side of the story and to make her understand what she felt and what was going through her mind. If she didn't understand after that Jane was going to tease her endlessly until she agreed to be friends again.

If Jane got to the stage where she could fuck her senseless that would be a bonus. In her head Maura even said that she forgave her, that she understood completely and that she loved Jane. Jane wasn't going down to the morgue expecting to here those words so soon from Maura but Maura letting Jane drag her home to her bedroom would be enough, Maura listening to her would be enough.

Jane quickly checked that she had her handcuffs and walked to the elevator. It took her ten minutes alone to work up the courage to even press the button to call the elevator and by that time Frost had snuck up behind Jane.

"What you doing partner?" Frost said as Jane jumped ten metres in the air.

" Where are you from Texas?" Jane thought it was a pretty smart reply, before Frost could even reply to that comment Jane had jumped into the elevator and pressed the down button.

On the way down to autopsy Jane started doubting herself and her plan. She knew it was a stupid thing to be doing, her and Maura weren't even talking after all. Why did she expect Maura being tied up would make everything better? Maybe it was because Jane would be in control and because Maura would be forced to listen .

As the elevator doors opened Jane caught a glimpse of Maura walking back into her office. She looked so sad and Jane wasn't going to let her stay sad, not if she could help it. With that Jane stormed down the corridor and into Maura's office.

"Miss Isles" Jane yelled. Maura spun round in her chair, her eyes wide with shock and surprise. Jane turned around and closed the door and locked it behind her. This scared Maura, she hadn't been talking to Jana and she could see how badly it was effecting her.

She could see the dark circles forming under Jane's eyes and Jane had visibly lost weight in the week. Maura felt awful that she could be the reason why Jane wasn't herself anymore. When she thought about it, it broke her heart. She hated seeing her upset and she hated that she was the reason why.

The lock clicking into place broke Maura out of her retrieve. Maura looked up towards Jane and felt her eyes filling up with all of her unshed tears. Maura's damn then broke, she couldn't help it. Jane played a big part in her life and her not being a part of it for one week killed her.

She had hurt Jane, she knew that. Seeing the effect of her presence or lack of it was awful. Jane quickly walked around the desk to Maura and wrapped her arms tightly around Maura hugging her from behind. Jane was pressed so tightly, tightly enough that Maura could feel janes breast pressing into her back. Jane whispered into her ear, the hot breath on Maura's neck making her shiver, " this week had been torturous for you and me, I am not letting you run away from this conversation, ".

With that Jane slid her hands down Maura's bare arms leaving goosebumps in her wake. She spun the chair round so that Maura was now facing her. Jane saw the tear tracks glistening in the bright lighting of the office. Maura could see the look of hope and anxiousness in Jane's eyes.

Soon after seeing that Maura felt the cool metal slipping around her wrists, she tried to free herself afraid of what would happen. She wasn't sure if she should let Jane do this, she was confident that, if she needed or wanted out of it, Jane would free her.

As the handcuffs tightened Jane let Maura go, giving her some space to adapt to what was happening. When Maura went to speak Jane held up a hand as if to say I don't want to hear it, not yet at least. Jane then said to Maura "it's my turn to talk."

After saying that Jane moved back into Maura's personal space and reached around her to grab the doctors coat. She carefully placed the coat over the handcuff chains and into the doctors hands. "Wouldn't want to be caught now would we? What would other people think, kinky huh?" Jane said with a smirk plastered across her face.

Jane slid her hand around Maura's slim waist and pulled her close. Jane unlocked the door knowing she would have to do most of the work now considering Maura was kind of "tied up". The car ride back to Maura's house was silent, questions filled the air, still unanswered. Maura wriggled around it the seat, constantly trying to get comfortable.

Once they had arrived at Maura's place and the doors were all locked, Jane led Maura up the stairs into the bedroom. She walked Maura to her bed and pushed her backwards gently to sit down.

Taking a deep breath Jane kneeled down in front of Maura, preparing quickly what she was going to say. Looking up,towards Maura she began : " that night... Maura, that I shot him. I-I was doing my job. I was... I ". Jane couldn't bring herself to say what she was feeling.

Maura could see the struggle Jane was having. She wasn't sure what she was expecting from Jane, she had tied her up and dragged her home after all. But she most definitely didn't expect to see a broken form of Jane kneeling in front of her. She so desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, she wanted to pull her into her arms and tell her that it was all ok and that she could talk to her, but with her wrists like this, she couldn't. She wasn't even sure Jane would continue talking to her, after everything she had said.

Jane again looked towards Maura and seen all she need to, to know that it was ok to speak, that what she was going to say wouldn't be judged. That she wasn't going to be judged. " Maura I care about you a lot. I thought" she looked back to the ground. Barely above a whisper "I thought... I thought he was going to hurt you . "

That was when Maura heard a sniffle come from Jane and saw her shoulders start to shake slightly. Maura slid off of the bed and kneeled next to Jane. Working her head into the crook in between Jane's neck and shoulder.

"I care about you Maura." She repeated, her voice was hoarse as she attempted to speak without crying. "A lot more" she wiped her eyes and nose on the underside of her shirt, "A lot more than I should".

"Take the cuffs of Jane, please" Maura said it with a softness that Jane hadn't heard before. Hearing this Jane's head bolted up right. She was still in control here, even if she had just displayed her emotions and showed weakness, she was in control.

"Do you trust me?" Jane asked Maura, looking at her, trying to read the emotions on her face.

Maura looked at Jane warily, unsure of what her response should be. Jane said she liked her as more than a friend, she knew that she returned the feelings that Jane was expressing, but could she make herself vulnerable right now, after all she was handcuffed already. Deciding to be brave for once Maura replied a meek yes.

"I'm going to take the handcuffs off and your going to do as I say. Do you agree to that? Being under my complete control?"

Maura knew Jane would stop if she asked or was in pain, she had already assured her of that when she told Maura that the reason she shot Paddy was her. Maura knew that this was what Jane needed so Maura nodded. She could feel her panties dampen slightly at the idea of being controlled. Again she nodded telling Jane to continue.

Jane took of the handcuffs quickly an took a step back to give Maura some space but still remained directly in front of Maura. With one last look at Maura's body she raised her head to look into Maura's eyes as she gave her first command. Without any hesitation Jane ordered Maura to "strip".

Maura was slightly shaken by Jane's order. What would it mean if she went through with this? What if Jane didn't like her body? What if she...

Maura gasped and lifted her head up towards the sudden movement from Jane. Jane raised her eyebrows and signalled her to start removing her clothing. Slowly Maura raised her hands and began to open the buttons if her shirt. Never had she been so thankful that she hadn't decided to wear a dress in the morning.

As the final buttons popped open, Maura slid the shirt off of her shoulders. Maura then moved her hands down to begin undoing her skirt but was quickly stopped.

"Stop, you seem to have forgot a piece of clothing. Finish one area and then move lower." Jane said this with such gentleness and yet with such a strong backing of control it sent shivers down Maura's spine.

With shaking hands Maura reached up behind her back to undo her bra. Her hands were so unsteady that she wasn't able to undo the bra. Jane realised this and stood up to help. She took Maura's hands in her own and brought them together between them. Slowly she let go of Maura's hands and reached behind her. She let her breath caress the length of Maura's neck as she flicked the clasp.

Jane dragged the straps of Maura's bra down her arms at a torturous pace. The cups fell away leaving the breasts and her hard nipples on display. The sight made Jane wet with need and relieved at the same time because this showed that Maura wanted her.

Jane backed away from Maura and sat back down on the bed still holding the bra. Looking back at Maura she noticed that she looked insure of what to do. Jane waved her hand towards Maura gesturing that she continue with the show she was putting on.

Still shaking Maura's hands moved down to the zipper at the back of her skirt. She lowered the zip slowly and the skirt fell to the floor with a thump. Toughening up, Maura decided to look at Jane. Maura was not disappointed with Jane's reaction. Her usually brown eyes were now black, her skin was flushed and her breathing was heavy.

Jane looked over Maura's body. It was magnificent. The things that this situation was doing to her body. Her dusty brown nipples were hard and Jane could see that they were begging for any form of touch. But the thing that aroused Jane the most was the large wet spot on Maura's lacy black thong. She looked at the way the seeping wetness made the black lace cling to Maura's pussy lips.

Maura moved her hands to the thin scrap of material intending to remove it but Jane stood up and reached out and grabbed her wrist effectively stopping her. She slid her fingers down from Maura's wrist and linked their fingers together. Carefully and slowly trying to to startle her she pulled Maura towards the bed.

Jane then spoke and said " I was planning to tie you up and tease you mercilessly until you were my friend but I think I would like to do something slower, with more meaning, if you still hate me and only did this out of fear, just tell me and I will leave. I don't want to force you into anything. I won't force you".

Maura looked at Jane shocked that Jane would even consider such a thing. Jane was normally so prude and avoided sex at any cost but this Jane was so open with her.

Using her now free hands to her advantage, Maura cupped Jane's cheek and brought their lips together. It was soft and gentle at first. A simple reassurance that she wasn't being forced to do this and that she did actually care about her.

Slowly the kiss became more desperate. Hands explored lower and pulling their bodies tighter against each other. Maura's tongue traced janes bottom lip and she opened her mouth, feeling Maura's tongue slide in and gently probe at her own.

After a few minutes of heated passion Maura pulled away from Jane, looking at a confused Jane, Maura began to explain that even though Jane wanted to go slow and appreciate her, Maura's kinky side had won out and she would like Jane to do all of those things to her. Like tying her up and teasing her.

Once Maura had finished she looked up towards Jane. She hadn't looked at her through out her entire explanation but was very happy to look up and see arousal in Jane's eyes.

Jane quickly walked to the chest at the bottom of Maura's bed and started to pick the lock with a hair pin. Maura quickly rose to her feet not wanting Jane to realise how kinky she actually was but was stopped when Jane said "I have already seen what's in here".

Jane took out the bondage tape, the nipple clamps and a small bullet vibrator. She shut the chest and moved back up the bed to Maura. She moved Maura into a laying position and used the bondage tape to secure her arms in place. Once finished she moved down to. Maura's ankles and repeated the process.

Looking up Maura's body, Jane saw that her breathing was rapid, her thong was completely saturated and her eyes were tightly closed. Maura felt the bed dip immediately as Jane got up. She looked over Jane and saw that she was leaving. Quickly Jane reassured her and ran into the kitchen looking for the scissors.

Jane walked back into the bedroom, she put the scissors on the side of the bed and began kissing her way up Maura's legs. Each touch of her lips caused a shiver to run through Maura's body. As she approached Maura's thong she grappled the scissors. With to quick snips Maura's thong was thrown from her body onto the floor along with a discarded pair of scissors.

Jane spread Maura's lips to get a better view. And boy was Maura right! Being tied up definitely turned her on. There was liquid running freely from Maura's pussy. It was red and swollen from the amount of stimulation the situation was providing. Her clit was swollen and the hood had retreated leaving the sensitive bundle of nerves open to attack forms Jane's tongue.

Jane leaned in close to Maura's sopping pussy, inhaling deeply the aroma of her sex. Tentatively Jane's tongue made a quick swipe and Maura's cunt. Immediately Maura's hips bucked off the bed trying to get as much stimulation as possible.

Seeing this Jane quickly reached over and grabbed the nipple clamps. Slowly she tightened each clamp around Maura's hyper-sensitive nipples, careful not tot hurt her.

As soon as this was done Jane went back to paying attention to Maura's needy clit. She teased Maura to the edge of orgasm just to bring her back down, constantly keeping Maura at a heightened arousal level. For an hour straight Jane played with Maura's need.

Once Jane thought she was desperate enough she turned the bullet vibrator on low into Maura's pussy. Jane sealed it in with the bondage tape, not trusting it to not slip out considering how much lubrication was flowing freely from Maura.

Once it was sealed Jane got off the bed and stripped off her own clothes. Maura's eyes widened at seeing her friends bare body for the first time., Jane the. Walked over to the dresser and grabbed spare blankets.

Upon returning to the bed she cuddled up to Maura's body and pulled the blankets over both of them and whispered, "you said you wanted to be teased, enjoy baby!". And with that Jane fell into a comfortable sleep, unlike Maura who's legs were constantly twitching from the constant arousal she was being forced to endure.

**_THE END_**

**_A/N : This is a one-shot guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review I love the feedback, please be kind I am still new to posting on here. _**


End file.
